User talk:Archangel1447
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome2 Hi welcome to the wiki! My name is well Blankslate and I'm always happy to see a new guy in the pages. If you have any questions on page layouts, or if you want to do anything, just let me know! ;) Blankslate 20:12, November 25, 2011 (UTC) And yes I just fixed your Kamina Blaze page. Blankslate 22:27, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing brah. If you need help with a template, feel free to use my Ultharon the Mighty page. It should have all that you need to make a new character, as well as showing you what a normal page should look like. If you have any specific questions, feel free to message me. Also when you do send me a message, remember to put your signature at the end of the message. That way i'll know that its you messaging me :). The signature button is the one with the pen on it. As for your story, we can probably do something. I'll need a brief overview of what this story is about before I can decide one way or the other. Blankslate 02:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) The way you keep posting means that you really have no idea what you're doing. There's a special link that the Admin that messaged you first with rules and special templates for creating articles and how to write things out. The way you keep going about this, no matter how much you apologize, is showing both ineptness in grammar, and also a child-like attitude. I appreciate your readiness to apologize, but until you understand how things work around here, none of your articles will fit in here, its just that simple. Btw, please don't reply to Achrones150 in that tone on MY Talk Page. Its common courteousy on BFF to Message them on their Talk Pages. You WILL respect each and every Admin or Captain on this site, otherwise your presence will be NOT welcome. Understand? PS: Please try posting things with "NORMAL TEXT" please. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:10, November 27, 2011 (UTC) About your character... When you are using an infobox template, there should be a text box with the word 'image' above it. Type in That's all there is to it :D Now about your story idea. Don't take this the wrong way, but I don't see it happening on BFF. Take it from me, if your ideas don't pertain to the Bleach universe, then they cannot be permitted. Sorry :( Next, you CANNOT talk to anyone like that like you did to Achrones. As an administrator, he can take you down in just a minute. You have to be nice to everyone on this page. If some one calls out your pages like Achrones did, then you need to play it cool, thank them for the criticism, and then fix the page the way that they say that you should. We're all on this wiki to make friends and have fun :D As for your Kamina character, he needs some serious work. Not just grammar wise but all in all character wise. First, if he's your main character, then you need to make him not so powerful. As Mangetsu said earlier, this isn't dragonball, and if he can easily take on 3 Vasto Lordes with little trouble then this dude may as well be god. You need to make him start out small and weak, and then as his story progresses he gets stronger. Belive it or not, Ultharon was like the strongest guy on this wiki when I first came on, but then the administrators came... Now there is a way to improvise your ideas and make them more like the Bleach Universe. Just send me a brief overview of what you're wanting to do. Blankslate 19:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Well maybe. I dunno. I'm pretty busy with Wrath of the Archdemon and Ultharon's development. But I was going to suggest that you could help me do a roleplay that I was preparing after Wrath of the Archdemon and another RP that i'm preparing to do with Mangetsu20 after WOTA that could involve Kamina Blaze. Would you like to hear that first? Blankslate 22:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC) New arc As you've probably read, Wrath of the Archdemon is about Ultharon attacking Soul Society. It also serves as a prequel to The Children of Izanami series created by Achrones150 and Mangetsu20, the other 2 users you've come in contact with. Thing is, Ultharon attacked Soul Society nearly 2'000 years before Wrath of the Archdemon. I was wondering if you would like to help me do that arc after I finish WOTA. Kamina Blaze can be the main character, though I don't think we can work Xcution into it. What do you think? Blankslate 22:41, November 27, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to be part of it, then you should start developing any characters that you wanted to put on the wiki, including Kamina Blaze. You should also read up on Wrath of the Archdemon and some of Children of Izanami just to see where the whole thing stands. Blankslate 22:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) RE Offer I was wondering where you had went. How to do the page is something I cannot really explain to you in words. You have to look at the pages in edit form and then try to word it out, copying the infoboxes and whatnot. If you want to, look at The Prophet's page in edit form and try to see if you can get things sorted out and whatnot, I never use him anyway. Blankslate 18:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Your page has certainly improved, though there are still a few grammatical errors, but they can easily be rectified. Blankslate 22:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Patience brah, I was editing your pages errors when you edited it yourself. Blankslate 22:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I will inform Achrones immediatley :D And you're welcome for fixing the picture thing. Blankslate 04:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problems Well the biggest issue I have with the article is the capitalization of words and your spacing. If you can fix those then the page will look much better I assure you. Blankslate 21:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Hm. The only real problem I see with Takashi's page is the comma thing, which i've noticed is quite persistant in all of your pages.. When you put a comma at the end of something, you always space after it. That makes it much easier to read. Also try to use them sparingly, using them too much makes the whole thing messy. Besides that, I don't see much other than a few more grammer errors on it. And personally I like Takashi more. He seems more Bleachish than Blaze, who in my opinion is just some random wild card. No offense. Blankslate 03:00, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. If anything I recommend you type your sentances into Microsoft Word or such so that it can correct any grammar errors that you make. Blankslate 03:19, December 29, 2011 (UTC) RE: Why Because brosef. You left without warning and the time limit for the editing of your page expired. That's the rules around these parts.... Blankslate 03:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Dude, he's told you what was wrong on the page on multiple accounts, and I have as well. There are rules to this wiki, and as an administrator, Achrones has the authority to delete your pages should he do so within good reason. If you will look at Kamina's page, you should see a box that tells you why it was deleted in the first place. Also, no one really pays attention to each others profile page, and even if they did, the rules still apply. Blankslate 05:17, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ...Just out of curiosity; How old are you? Blankslate 19:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Idea Firstly, remember to leave your signature so that i'll know it's you. Secondly, explain to me what a shishigami is. Blankslate 00:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I recommend asking an Administrator, as any new race on Bleach FF must sound realistically Bleachish before it can be created. About Your Shishigami Idea. I'm afraid that just is something I can't do. I saw your conversation with Blankslate about it, and from what I can tell, such a race would give way to overpowered characters. Sorry. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:17, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. But my answer is still no. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:33, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Dude try to understand, Achrones doesn't hate you. He's not the type of person to just despise someone because of their page editing skills. Like I said, new ideas have to sound Bleachish to work, and yours would just give way to too many overpowered characters. Blankslate 02:14, January 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hah"? I'm getting the impression that you're being real sarcastic towards me. Perhaps we misunderstood. I meant "no" Shishigami. Unless you plan on downgrading them in order to meet better standards, of course. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:41, January 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any specifics. I encourage originality, but that's just about it. Just don't make them Mary Sues or anything like that. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:54, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Takashi Your grammar could be one problem that needs to be fixed. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 03:47, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Rushifa Well...I appreciate the offer, but I don't have many other plans for Rushifa at this time. Perhaps he can be used to train one of your characters? Blankslate 03:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Very well. Now I assume that you have not done an RP before, right? Blankslate 03:35, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay. These stories that you see? Those are RP's Blankslate 03:38, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Easy with the Heading 2 font. I don't want my contact box filled to the brim. Just send me one message at a time. Now, you've never done an RP before right? Blankslate 03:41, January 19, 2012 (UTC) But you have read them before right? You're aware of how they are laid out? By training, I mean something to test your RPing skills. Rushifa won't actually train Takashi, rather fight him to see what he's worth. Blankslate 03:44, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Tell you what. When I get a chance, I'll create an article for this practice RP and I'll let you post first to see how you stand. Is that alright? I can't confirm that I'll be able to do it tonight. Blankslate 04:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Practice Sure. Just give me some time and I'll have it up in a little bit. Blankslate 23:22, January 19, 2012 (UTC) It's up now. Go ahead and post first to let me see where you stand. Blankslate 00:13, January 20, 2012 (UTC) About you posts This was actually pretty descent, but there are still some problems. Firstly is your spelling, which I can understand coming from a new user and whatnot, but go over it again and correct what you see. Secondly, when someone speaks, you need to describe their facial animations and their words need to be in quotations, not paragraph like statements. For example: This is your version "You know you can't bring them back by crying and you can't make Raven come any faster by hating him so much." the man said. "Well what the hell am i supposed to do?! Hiro!" "Whoa whoa ther buddy calm down! I'm just saying." Hiro stated as he reluctantly backed off of takashi. "You do know that, well...''Kugo Ginjo is dead ''right?" Takashi immediatly looked back at Hiro with a confused look in his eyes and asked: "Who killed him?" and Hiro answered: Ichigo Kurosaki Now here is a more accurate version: "You know you can't bring them back by crying and you can't make Raven come any faster by hating him so much." the man said, his blank face looking into the other man's back. "Well what the hell am i supposed to do?! Hiro!" the other one said, frustration clear in his tone "Whoa whoa ther buddy calm down! I'm just saying." Hiro stated as he reluctantly backed off of Takashi. "You do know that, well...''Kugo Ginjo is dead ''right?" he said in a rhetorical manner, slowly etching closer to Takashi Takashi immediatly looked back at Hiro with a confused look in his eyes and asked: "Who killed him?" Hiro simply closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ground. "Ichigo Kurosaki." Yes. When you see Clash! The Swordsman and the Black Wolf! in the recent activity box with my name under it, that means that I was the last one to post, thus making it your turn. Blankslate 01:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay now here is a boo boo that I made when doing my first RP with Mangetsu. As Rushifa is my character, you do not have control over him, thus you cannot dictate his actions. You have control over just your characters, not mine, unless I give you permission of course. Go ahead and fix that post and then I'll put my own. Blankslate 01:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Almost. You also don't control what my characters say. Blankslate 02:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ah. I'm sorry to hear that. Have you not looked at Rushifa's article lately? He's had that weapon for a while. Try to find another character if you can... Blankslate 03:04, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you're doing just a little below average, but that's fine. There is something else that you need to know when controlling your characters, you need to tell the reader what direction their attacks are heading. Instead of saying "He then appeared and attempted to decapitate the red eyed man.." You need to say: "Takashi then appeared behind the red eyed man and swung his sword from the right, aiming to decapitate the man." Understand? Blankslate 03:33, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey man I'm kind of burned out on this arc right now. We'll try to pick it up tomorrow alright? Blankslate 04:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) About Takashi I'm not really an expert on Fullbring. Ask Mangetsu20, he knows more about it than me. Blankslate 13:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Problem with that You do realize if he has the EXACT Fullbring as Ichigo did, that would be considered: 1) Godmodding and 2) Hacking That, and I don't exactly know how your Fanon world revolves, but Ginjo is supposed to be dead and Fullbringers don't GIVE Fullbring to humans. A very specific Fullbringer can give additional FULLBRING to other Fullbringers. And that was a special exception. Does that answer your question? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:16, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay now here is another issue. In RP's, actions are referred to in Past Tense. You are posting in present tense. Past: Hiro then frontflipped off of the fallen tree and landed on top of a grave stone Present: Hiro flips off of the fallen tree and lands on a gravestone. Blankslate 00:29, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I heard you the first time dude. I'm lost in thought right now, just give me a while. Blankslate 01:07, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Dude just chill for a bit alright? I'm pondering on what to do next while doing my RP with Achrones. Blankslate 01:37, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You're doing better, somewhat. Keep fixing the errors that you see and I'll post soon Blankslate 21:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Have you ever done two RP's at once? No you haven't. You're still barely capable of doing one RP on your own. And i'm still somewhat of a new user myself. Doing two works at once tends to give me rather bothersome headaches, so I prefer to do two when I'm in a good state of mind. Achrones and Mangetsu are more experienced at this than I am, thus they can do it easier. If you lack the patience required to properly RP with someone who is also occupied with another work, I suggest you find someone else to work with. Blankslate 00:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) ''"BUT what I am mad about is you telling me you will post soon and hours past by and you still have not done anything. Next time your working with someone on a RP please say you will be working with them indefinantly" Don't know about you, but that last phrase practically spells impatient. It also sounds somewhat resentful. Just so you know, resentment and I don't really mix all that good. Also, I shouldn't have to tell you that i'm busy. All you have to do is look at that little recent activity page to see what I'm doing. Find a little more patience before messaging me like that on my page again. ;) Blankslate 00:51, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Remember: Past tense, not Present tense. Blankslate 01:53, January 24, 2012 (UTC) AHEM! PAST TENSE. NOT PRESENT TENSE. And how does Takashi know Getsuga Tenshou? I thought Mangetsu told you that Kugo couldn't pass Fullbring onto him. Blankslate 02:49, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah.....no. Sorry but that isn't going to work. Think of a more original attack for a FULLBRINGER to use. And I've already told you what I mean by past and present tense. Read your talk page some more, I don't feel like repeating myself. Blankslate 03:01, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Other than your failing to understand the concept of past and present tense. Yes. Blankslate 03:09, January 24, 2012 (UTC)